


The Life of Kara Zor-el

by midvale_times



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: Kara Zor-el is from Florida. Every summer with her parents she went to a beach house in Midvale with her family where she met the Danvers. Her and Alex become fast friends. She meets Lena not long after back at Florida. Her mom thinks something is going on.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kara POV

I get into Alex’s car with all my luggage. “Hey kar how was your trip to see your parents?” “It was good to see them again.” She nods. “Well lets get you back to your fiancé.” I smile and she drives to Lena and I’s home and I notice another car outside. “Was Lena’s parents coming over or any friends?” “Not that I know of and that is not her parents car. Lex can you stay here just in case?” Alex nods and I walk inside with all my things. I hear noises coming from upstairs. I walk up and to our bedroom “len..” I see her cuddled up with someone else upstairs. I hurry up and take a picture for evidence and run back down to the car with tears in my eyes.

I look and see Alex already turning on the car quickly. I hop in and bring my knees up to my chest. “Oh kara im sorry.” She side hugs me before driving off to her apartment. I take off the ring and put it in the cup holder. “How about this you stay at my place for a while then maybe we can drive down to Midvale. How does that sound?” I nod and hug my knees tighter. We get to her apartment and Alex helps me out of the car and inside. I go and sit down on the couch. “you want anything kar?” I shake my head promptly and she says again “You sure I just loaded up on your favorite ice cream.” I nod and she walks over to the freezer and grab 2 quarts of ice cream and spoons and comes over to the couch. We cuddle up and eat ice cream watching movies.

After about an hour I hear my phone ringing and pick it up.

“hello?”

“kara baby I thought you were suppose to be home?”

“im sorry I forgot to tell you my mom wanted me to stay another weeks or 2”

“oh ok why?”

“work related I have to watch my younger sister and brother.”

“Oh ok well ill see you when you get home ok?”

“yeah”

I hang up the phone quickly and look at Alex who is looking at me shocked. “Since when did Kara Zor-el have a sister and brother.” I laugh at her. “Alex I have always have a younger brother and sister just they were born when I left for National City.” “Well guess I didn’t know everything about you.” She laughs and I cuddle into her. The apartment door opens and I see Maggie walking in with grocery bags in one hand and a brief case in another. “Hey kar didn’t think to see you today. Thought you would be hanging out with your little fiancé.” I didn’t notice tears running down my cheeks untill Maggie came over to wipe them off. “What happened little Z?” “Lena cheated on me while I was gone.”

Maggie looks at Alex and she gives her a slight nod. “Aww come here Kar.” I move up from Alex to hug her and end up crying into the crook of her neck. “Hey Hey its alright your ok.” Alex comes and hugs me from behind. “How about we go out for Pizza tonight and just hang out.” I nod and we get up and go to Alex’s car and drive off to get food. When we get there I look over the restaurant and see Lena with the mystery girl. I stare at them and Lena looks over and makes eye contact. I look down at her finger to see her ring was taken off. I scoff and shake me head walking out. Maggie comes out after me and finds me crying on the bench. My knees are tucked into my chest and my face is barred in my knees. “Hey Hey Kar what happened?” “She was in there. Not alone, Without her ring.” She hugs me tightly. Alex comes out struggling to keep Lena away from me. I look up at her and whisper. “why”


	2. Chapter 2

I can tell by the way she looks her heart just broke. “If you didn’t love me anymore just tell me. Don’t do this and you can have you ring back I don’t see a need for it anymore.” I get up and throw it in her direction. I walk away with Maggie right behind me. I go to the car and lean on the window. I feel someone pull me off and hug me. “What did I do wrong.” “You did nothing it was just her being an idiot to let go of you.” Alex comes over and hugs me too. “Lets get you home ok?” I nod and get into the car and Alex sits next to me. Maggie drives off and I cuddle into Alex. “You know Al you to are the closest friends ive ever seen.” “You should have seen her and Lena in high school.” Maggie laughs and pulls into the parking lot. I get out with the help from Alex and she lays me on the couch. “We have a guest room if you want or you can stay here?” “here.” She moves hair out of my face while Maggie grabs me a pillow and blanket. “Sleep well sweetheart.” She kisses my forehead and walk to her bedroom and I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning before everyone and decide to girl dad a call. I dial his number and walk out to the balcony.

“Hey babygirl whats up?” 

“dad can I maybe move back home?”

“Sure bud but why?”

“My engagement fell apart and its hard to be here.”

“Talk to your mother but you still have a room so yeah you maybe can.”

“Ok is she awake?”

“Shes getting Michael and Lucy ready for school but Ill have her call you baby ok?”

“Ok love you.”

“Love you to kar.”

I hang up the phone and turn around to see Maggie looking out at me. “Um alex and I are getting breakfast you wanna come, If not then Alex will leave her keys here and we will run by some stores?” I shake my head. “I think Ill get a head start on packing my stuff from Lena house you two have fun tho.” She nods and I hear the apartment door shut. I grab her keys from the bowl and walk to Alex’s car and drive off to the old house.

I knock on the door and Lena opens it. “You here to pack?” I nod and she lets me in. “Kara listen to m..” “Don’t Lena just don’t.” I walk up to the bedroom and start packing everything they same with my office and my bathroom. “Where are you gonna go?” “back home.” “Like Florida?” I nod and grab my car keys from the hooks. “Kara please don’t go.” “Why Lena so you can just cheat on me again.” “It wasn’t like that” “THEN WHAT WAS IT!” Lena looks down at the ground. “im sorry but you cant leave we still need you kar.” “Its Kara.” I look at her with a stern look. I grab everything and put it in the car. “Ill be back to get my car.” I walk out and drive to the apartment. I see Alex and Maggie on the couch talking. “kara? Are you really leaving?” Alex says when I walk inside. I nod slowly with a tear in my eye. “Hey Kara look at me don’t feel guilty for leaving its 100% fine. I get it your hurt right now but I know you cant live life here.” I nod .

“Alex can you go with me to get my car?” She nod and we go out and she drive me to the house. “You will visit back right?” “Alex im only leaving if mom says its fine if not Ill get a house in Midvale.” She nods and I get out to get my car. I get in and notice Lena looking through the window crying. I drive off and notice my phone is ringing.

“hello?”

“Hey Kar.”

“Hey mom”

“So your father told me your engagement fell apart?”

“Yeah it did.”

“You are welcome to come move here. If you want or we have a place in Midvale if you want to live there.”

“I might take you up on the Midvale house.”

“Ill give you all the information for it. The gate code and the alarm code are on my phone ill text it to you.”

“Ok thanks mom”

“Stay safe love”

“love you”


	3. Chapter 3

I hang up the phone and the text from my mom comes through. I park in Alex’s parking lot and get out. I walk up and knock on the door. Alex opens it up and I look at her and smile. “Hey so mom is letting me move into the Midvale beach house and I plan on going tonight. I just wanted to say bye.” “I will miss you kar.” I hug her tightly. “When are you coming down to visit Eliza?” “Next week actually.” I smile. “Ill see you then.” I look in the back of the room. “Bye Mags.” “Aww little z is leaving.” I nod and she hugs me. “I will see you next week.” “Bye you both.” I walk back to my car and get in. I drive off starting the 2 hour drive ahead of me.

I drive up and park in the driveway. I get out and look over the house I haven’t been to in 14 years. I open the garage and walk inside turning off the alarm. I walk to the front door and unlock it. I walk back outside and bring all my stuff in. I turn my car on and park it in the garage. I close the door behind me and start unpacking everything. I unpack all my clothes and nothing Lena snuck my favorite sweatshirt and leggings of her inside. I put it all in the master bedroom closet that was cleaned out years ago. I lay down on the bed and go on my phone to see 30 unread texts and 4 phone calls. 3 calls from Lena and 1 from mom. 10 texts from Lena 10 from mom and 5 from Alex and 5 from Eliza. I answer then all except for Lenas. I then call mom back. When the phone was answered I heard Lucys cute voice answer.

“’ara” 

“Hey lucy are you the one who called me earlier?”

“tes.”

“Whats up baby sis.”

“Miss you.”

“aww baby I miss you to how are you and Michael doing in school?”

“I have all A’s!”

“No way good job baby girl.”

“When can you come back?”

“I don’t know luc I don’t know. Maybe you can convince mom to come stay with me?” 

“ok!”

I laugh and hear her hand up the phone. I get up and change into a bathing suit and going out to the dock. I grab the boat keys and lower the boat. I get on and drive the boat around. When I come back I raise the boat and go back inside. I put sweatpants and Lenas sweatshirt on and go out to the store for food. I walk inside and grab things for about a week of food. I pay and walk out and pack the car up. I return the cart and drive back home.

I unpack everything and put it away. I go back outside and look out over the water. I go back inside to call it a day and get ready for bed. When I get done I hear my phone ringing and go to answer it.

“hello?”

“hey Kar.”

“Alex!”

“Hey kid.”

“I swear being lonely is boring.”

“Ha I bet so hows the beach.”

“Calm. Missed this place.”

“I remember you coming up for the summer.”

“Yeah I guess I forgot how fun it was.”

We talk for a while before she had to go and I walk around making sure every lock is locked and all lights are off. When I finish I walk upstairs and go to bed.

I wake up early the next morning and get some work out clothes on to go running. I grab headphone and start playing music. I run for about 1 hour around the town before making it home. I get inside and take a quick shower changing into short and a crop shirt. Someone knocks on the door and I got to answer it seeing Eliza at the door. “Eliza!” I hug her tightly and she returns the hug. “Hey Kara! Alex told what happened. Im so sorry sweetheart.” I look down at the ground noticing tears streaming down my face. “Oh baby come here.” She hugs me tightly again and I sob into her shoulder. She rubs my back soothingly. “If you need anything you know im your neighbor ok?” I nod slowly. “Lets go inside ok?” I get off of her and we walk inside shutting the door. “Ok tell me what happened Kara.” I look at my hand and rub it nervously. “I came home from Florida and found her in bed with someone else. The next day I found her with the same person at a pizza place.”


	4. Chapter 4

After awhile Eliza leaves and I get a phone call from Mom.

“Hello?”

“Kara Zor-el I swear did you ask Lucy to ask me to go to Midvale!”

“What was I suppose to say mom.”

“Kara not that! Shes not crying because I said we couldn’t!”

“Mom how am I suppose to know that! I cant break my 3 year old sisters heart! She barely gets to see me as it is!”

“Kara..”

“No mom I know I was trying to be nice but sometimes maybe I like to see Lucy and Michael too! You know what Ill take them for the week!”

“they have school”

“Ok they can miss school a week it wont kill them.”

“ok I guess you can.”

“I have to go. I have um things to do.”

I hang up the phone and fall against the nearest wall. I get up and grab my laptop grabbing a flight to Florida and 3 flights on the way back. I hurry up and grab my bag and pack a few things I need for the night. I place it down and get a bathing suit out and put it on before going out on the beach. I lay out for a bit before I have to leave to get to the airport. I put sweats and Lena sweatshirt on again and go to the car and drive off to the Airport. I park and get through security just in time for the flight to start boarding.

When the plane land I hurry off and get an uber to moms house. When I get there I see Michael and Lucy running up to hug me. “Hey you two!” I hug them both tightly before seeing mom walk out of the house. “I didn’t mean for you to come today kara.” “So is it bad I want to see these two?” “yes kara they shouldn’t be living off in Midvale with my daughter who cant…” “Alura! Stop!” I look at mom and shake my head. “Do you just not want me here I can go to a hotel?” “no ‘ara stay.” I hear Lucy say as she tugs on my shorts. “Its up to her.” “Its not like your room is here so yeah have at it.” “What do you mean I was only back for 2 days. Oh wait nevermind you don’t accept lesbians in you family I forgot.” I point my finger at her. “Next time I just wont come at all if its so bad for you.” I scruff Mikes hair and kiss Lucys head. “Ill get you guys tomorrow.” I give dad a watery smile before turning away. I get back into the Uber and I give him the nearby bar address.

He drops me off and I walk inside. I order a beer and whiskey and slowly drink both. I walk to the booths when someone catches my eye. Lena. We make eye contact . I shake my head and turn away when someone puts there hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Lena. “kara…” I start sobbing and she takes me into a hug. “What happened? Was it your mom?” I nod and rest my head on her shoulder. “Shh Shh your ok.” She wipes hair out of my face. “Kara Im so so sorry about all of this. I shouldn’t have cheated it was completely wrong on my and I understand that but I cant loose you. Not now not ever.” “lena..” She hugs me again tightly. “I have a hotel room. Don’t worry its 2 beds we can stay there and you can go back to Midvale whenever you need.”

When we drive pass the house tell the driver to stop and I get out with Lena following behind me. “Kara?” I look inside and see them all having fun in the living room. “What happened today?” “I- to sum up lets say disowned by my own family.” “Omg Kara.” I look over to see Lucy smiling and waving and mom is glaring at me. I notice my dad left the room only to see him opening the garage door and him waving me over. “Ill be right back.” I run up to the garage. “Kara Im so sorry for your mother. But you can stay here till you leave and with miss luthor as well.” I hug him tightly before mom comes out and clears her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

*Flashback*

_I am sitting down on my bed with Lena at my side. “What did you get for #3?” “C=5/6x” I smile at her and type it down quickly. “Kara! Come down honey!” I was about to say something to Lena when I caught her eye. “Your eyes are so pretty.” “I could say the same Zor-el” “KARA ZOR-EL! DON’T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!” “Ill be right back.” She nods and I run downstairs to see my mom tapping her foot. “Sorry mom.” “Kara can you go take the trash out.” “But im doing homework.” “Trash kara now!” “Ok Ok!” I walk out to the Garage and take the trash out to the road before running back inside and to my room. I meet the face of Lena smiling and I smile back. “Hey” “Hey yourself now get over here and finish.” “Ok Ok” I pick my laptop up and place is on my lap and Lena leans into me resting her head on my shoulder._

_Mom comes in not long to find Lena helping me cuddled up into me. She clears her throat and Lena moves away from me. “Sorry Sorry Ill just go.” “Mom why?” Lena looks at us as mom says “Kara Zor-el I didn’t raise you to go off and marry a girl!”_

*End of Flashback*

I look at mom with the same snarl as I did that night. “Damn it mom is my happiness just not wanted by you!” “excuse me?” “Everything I seem to do upsets you so much and I want to know why. Is it because Im not the daughter you wanted?” “yeah that is the reason!” I shake my head at her and Lucy and Michael come over to me with their bags in hand. “We ready Kara” I nod and hold both of their hands while Lena holds their bags. “You know Kara they look just like you blonde hair and everything.” I smile and we get into the car. I help buckle Michael and Lucy sits in my lap asleep on my chest. I kiss her forehead and wrap my arm around Michael who seems to have also fallen asleep. I lean him against my side and Lena and I talk in whispers the rest of the ride. When we get to the hotel I carry Lucy and wake Michael up who just stays behind me knee while walking in. Lena opens the door and Michael jumps onto a clear bed and falls asleep quickly. I set Lucy down next to him and kiss both of their heads. “well I guess we have to share a bed.” I just shrug and lay on the empty side of the bed with Lena laying down next to me. We both fall asleep quickly.

I wake up the next morning to find Lena cuddled onto me. I also see little arms on my side. I look over and see Lucy cuddled into me. I wrap my arms around both of them causing Lena to groan. I see her open her eyes slowly. “kara?” “good morning.” She cuddles into me more.

I also see little arms on my side. I look over and see Lucy cuddled into me. I wrap my arms around both of them causing Lena to groan. I see her open her eyes slowly. “kara?” “good morning.” She cuddles into me more. I nudge Lena side softly to wake her up. “Lee I have a flight back with these two in 6 hours I have to get them ready.” “Ill help. I also have that flight.” I nod and she unwraps herself from me and I pick Lucy up the kiss her cheek to wake her up. “Come on kiddo time to get up.” She groans and rubs her eyes. “Kara?” “Hey lets get you ready.” She nods and I pick out a cute hoodie and jeans for her with her little converse. “Kara? How old are they?” “Mike is 3 years and Lucy is 2” She nods and picks out sweats for Michael. I change him not letting Lucy down. I grab Lucys bag and my own and Mike grabs his. “Everyone ready?” They nod and Lena gives a thumbs up. “Back to Utah then.” Lucy and Michael smile as well as Lena and we head out. We get on the plane soon later and fly home.

We get back to the beach house and I let Lena inside. The kids explore around and claim their rooms while Lena and I talk. “Listen Kara I know what I did was wrong but i…” I cut her off by kissing her. She leans into the kiss. We break apart when we hear kids running downstairs. “Sissy do you have snakies.” I look at little Lucy and nod getting up to get her some fruit snack and Michael too. I also grab juice boxes and hand them both 1. Lena snakes her arms around my waist and finds her head in the crook of my neck. I lay my arms on hers and she kisses my cheek. “After snack then boat time ok kiddos?” They nod and finish up and run upstairs to get changes into their bathing suits. I take Lena to the master bedroom and I go into the bathroom to change into mine and I come out to Lena in hers. “wow kar really sexy.” I smile. “Same to yourself Miss Luthor.”


End file.
